Fighting Foodons: The Final War
by Brat Monkee
Summary: As the title says, fighting foodons! 10 years into the future, Kayla works at the front line base against the Gluttons. Her life is miserable, but all that changes with the return of an old friend. But where is Chase? Kayla+Albert!
1. Look what ten years has done

Hmm, this seems to be one of the only Foodon fic out there for now. Woohoo! I one of the first!!! Anyhoo, I wrote this story as if it were ten years into..aw hell! You can just read it and find out. I don't own Fighting Foodons, or any of the characters from it, but some of the pop-ins are my own creations. I'VE ONLY SEEN UP TO THE EPISODE WHERE CHASE AND HIS FRIENDS REUNITE AFTER BANANNA ISLAND, SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT COMES NEXT!!!  
  
Oh yeah! I totally think that Albert and Kayla would make a great couple so I've written a story devoted to them! If you feel the need to flame, please don't chew me out completely! Thank you and enjoy!  
  
***************************  
  
10 years have passed. Has it really been 10 years since then? Sadly, yes it has and nothing has changed. The great war still rages below our feet against the Glutton empire run by King Gorge. I have now stopped traveling and have settled down at the front-line base. It is us who stop the real attacks from hitting the world. I myself am not a master chef but the setter. My job is to taste newly chefs' work and rank them in our resistance army. Everything has stayed the same since 10 years ago. Well, almost everything..  
  
The base I reside on is located on the shore of the Red Wine Ocean, hidden deep under the sand. I prefer to spend most of my time topside on the beach since I'm only good for placing new chefs in rank. I sigh and bring my knees closed to my chest, setting my chin down on them. I watch the sun rising in the horizon, bringing forth a new day. My mouth is dead set in a frown even though the sight I watch could make anyone smile. I remember a time when all I ever did was smile and laugh.  
  
There would be times when my brother would scold me for being too cheerful, but I would laugh and tell him 'Since you're always so grumpy, someone need to smile'. That was long ago, seven years ago to be exact. When we came to this base, my brother, friends and I, it all ended. My smiles, my laughter, my hope. They disappeared with the blink of an eye, only to be replaced days later by tragedy, brooding and despair. Now, I live only to hope that one day, the next generation will be happier than I am. Sure, I may smile to others and act cheerful, but it's all fake. Every smile, every laugh and ever word of hope.  
  
The breeze toys with my hair, pulling a few aqua locks out of its ponytail. I tuck them behind my ear and wipe away my tears that have begun to fall. It seems that all I ever to when I'm alone is cry; cry to my hearts' content. I cry for everything that I've lost in my life and what nothing I have left. The ones that I care not to smear away, fall to the sand and dissolve. The sun has risen higher and makes me turn away. Running along both sides of the beach is an amazing tropical jungle, which helps us in sudden attacks or armies marching by.  
  
I head something from behind me, but I pay it no mind. I know that it's one of the platoon chefs, sent to fetch me for some more setting. Once again he calls out, and again I don't listen. On the third try, he shouts the loudest, "Miss Kayla! Where are you??"  
  
With a soft sigh, I stretch out my limbs, stand and turn around. From the jungle emerges a young man, maybe 24 or so. I never really cared to pay attention. I pull a tight smile and ask, "What can I do for you?" I want to laugh at how false my voice sounds, but I manage to keep my cheesy smile.  
  
He bends over to catch his breath for a moment before deciding to speak, "The..the commander wants to see you. Something about setting more recruits."  
  
I hold back the urge to roll my eyes, which is all the commander ever wants to see me about. "Alright, thank you for coming to find me." He gives me the biggest and stupidest smile I have ever seen; probably from my compliment.  
  
"Any time." With that, he disappears back into the jungle depths. For a moment, I pause and stare at the rising sun. I have the oddest feeling that things are about to change drastically.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Can I make it?

YAY! 1st chapter in the story and comin' along fine. I'll state that once again, I have no claim over Foodons or it's characters, but I love to watch it on Fox! So read on and be happy, but never forget to write a simple review for me, please??  
  
*********************************  
  
Unknown POV (For now):  
  
I move about the kitchen supplied for me, slicing and dicing with grace. I know I'm showing off, but I need to be in one of the higher troops. I need to get the chance to stop this stupid war. When I came to the base, I had been showed to this kitchen and told to make the best dish I could. So I am, one thing I learned from Chase, fried rice.  
  
I remember the wild and outrageous kid well. I remember his little sister too, the one who went through so much pain when her brother and father disappeared. She was always so cheery and bright, something that attracted me like nothing else. But I kept that to myself; what would the spontaneous Chase say if I ever told him that I had a crush on his baby sister? Even after I left to go off on my training alone, I still met up with them a few more times before completely loosing contact with them. I wonder what they're all up to now? Yes, I remember everything well from 10 years ago.  
  
I shake my head, clearing it of any thoughts. I have to keep my mind focused on my food dish or else I'll be thrown into a lower rank. I put all my work into this fried rice, so that when I finish it, the dish looks picture perfect. With a smug grin, I present it to the man I assumed to be the commander, "All finished." I watch and wait for him to try it, but I become shocked when he waved to a platoon chef stationed at the door.  
  
"Go and fetch the setter." He states sternly. The man nods and runs out of the room at top speed. I'm interested that they hold such a rare person in their cards, but as the idea works its way into my head, I realize that it's obvious the rebel head base would have one. I wonder what the guy will look like and if he has any real taste buds.  
  
The minutes fly by so quick that I am jolted from my thoughts when the door creaks open. In steps what I believe to be a vision of beauty. Before me stands a young woman with long aqua hair pulled back into two buns on the side of her head and deep red-amber eyes. She's dressed in a simple yellow shirt with pink ribbon-like straps over her shoulders that hug her waist, a black, short, loose, skirt and matching black shoes with ribbons wrapped around her shins. A true vision of beauty, she is, but she also reminds me of Kayla in some haunting way.  
  
She turns to her superior without taking even a glance at me. In some way, I feel hurt by her rejection, but push the feeling deep within me, "You called for me, sir?" Her voice sounds like wind chimes tinkering together.  
  
"Yes I did," He motions to me, "We have a new chef here for you to rank."  
  
It is then that she looks at me. I turn away but I can feel her eyes studying me carefully, "What did you cook?" I hear her say to me.  
  
With one of my coy smiles, I answer her, "Why, fried rice." I watch as she looks at my dish and her eyes become sad, almost tearful. I frown, thinking there is something wrong with it, but she steps up, picking up the spoon and takes a bit.  
  
My heart stops for a minute as she seems to be contemplating the dish. In some ways, she seems to like and in others, she seems confused about something. Finally, she speaks, "This is a very good dish you have here. I would say he belongs in the head chef squad." She says, refusing to even look in my direction.  
  
For a moment, I forget the vision in front of me and smile to myself. My goal has been reached, I can now fight the battle I had always wanted to. I realize the beauty has quickly vanished from the room, and that upsets me. I turn to the commander and await his orders, "It seems you have good skills. Why don't you go down to the scientific lab to get your Foodons looked at. It's straight down this hall."  
  
I salute, "Yes sir, thank you." I turned and leave the room, thinking about the mysterious girl. I follow the hall down to very end where I find a very large metal door. I see that there is a small panel next to it so I press the only button on it and the door opens with a silent swish.  
  
Inside, I see no one but there are the faint sounds of bubbling, whirling and snapping. Probably from all the machines around the lab. Just as I think the room is empty, a blur of black and white shoots by me. Following it, I discover a figure hunched over a computer. He must have heard my footsteps for he began to speak, "You must be a new chef. Just give me your Foodons and I'll run a quick scan on them, to see that they're in the best health." He sounds young, maybe 16?  
  
"Sure." I reply coolly and pull them out of my pocket. The kid turns around and I find myself staring at a large panda?! No, it's a kid wearing a Chinese black and white outfit with a matching hat that has panda ears attached. I recognize this kid, "Pie-tin?!" I exclaim.  
  
He looks up at me and seems clueless for a moment before shouting, "Albert?!" It takes me a moment to register that if this was Pie-tin, then the girl who I saw earlier was Kayla. Dropping my meal tickets, I turn on my heel and run out of the room, dead-set on finding the girl.  
  
*********  
  
Dun, dun, dun! What will happen now? And where have I thrown Chase? 


	3. When my sorrow is released

I know these chapters are kinds weird with the POV thing but they will get better with time and become like a regular POV! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a looong while and Foodons has progressed but I will remain in the same context and timeline.  
  
*****************************  
  
Kayla's POV  
  
The soldier that had come to get me soon disappears from my sight as we enter the underground base. Everyone is doing something, not a single soul is resting, except for me. I walk through a series of corridors and hallways until I come to one extravagant looking door. This is the commander's office; think he wants people to know? I push the door open and step in as softly as possible. I can feel another presence in the room aside from the commander but I choose not to look at him, "You called for me, sir?" I ask in the softest voice I could spare.  
  
"Yes I did," He motions to the other figure, "We have a new chef here for you to rank."  
  
I turn and stare at the boy, no a young man with an intent gaze. He has to have some healthy physical attributes besides cooking skills, and boy does this guy have them. He looks to been about my age, probably older but his muscles are definitely tone, even through his clothes. He's wearing matching maroon pants and a long-sleeved shirt with a black vest and boots. He has two of the most coy looking deep blue eyes I've ever seen and shaggy, sandy blonde hair to contrast. Somehow, though, I can't help feel like I remember him from somewhere. Breaking from my spell, I speak, "What did you cook?"  
  
He replies with a smile to match his eyes and a voice just as coy, "Why, fried rice." Everything around me stops. Fried rice, the one dish that my brother could make in an instant. The thing he could beat anyone with; him and Fried Ricer. Just seeing the dish brings back painful memories I had wished to forget. Pushing back all signs of tears, I step up and take a bite.  
  
There's something odd about this rice that seems familiar to me as well, but I can't put my finger on it. For some reason, I feel that I've had it before but at the same time, haven't. Either way, this dish is very good quality and just about perfect, "This is a very good dish you have here. I would say he belongs in the head chef squad." I say carelessly.  
  
He seems proud of himself and I can't help but pull a small smile. It's strange, but making this young man feel happy makes me feel happy as well. Seeing that he's in his own little world, I decide to take my leave and quietly step out of the room. Behind me, I can hear the Commander saying, "It seems you have good skills. Why don't you..." I walk out of range and the voices fade off.  
  
Now seems like the perfect time to return to the surface for the rest of my morning. Everyone knows I spend a few hours topside and wish not to be disturbed. I approach the door that takes me into the manhole, which will lead me up to the surface. Inside, there is a ladder that I begin to climb slowly. The metal ladder is cold and clammy under my fingers, slippery to the grasp.  
  
As I break through the surface, I am met with the humidity of the surrounding jungle. Being careful, I cover the manhole back up and begin my stroll back to the beach. Everything is so confusing, why does it all have to be this way? Couldn't someone else take the struggles that I have to bear on my own?  
  
I come to the edge of the jungle and out onto the sandy beach. The waves lap against the hot sand as I stand with my feet in the very edge. This place, being here, calms me greatly and I feel the cold comfort of the ocean water. My thoughts drift back to the young man. Why does he seem so familiar? Why should I care or for any matter, why can't I get him out of my head?!  
  
Everything is so complicated and I have no idea what to do! All sorts of thoughts swim in my head and it hurts. Nothing makes sense anymore as it becomes one big jumble, like a bell ringing constantly in my head. The tears sting my eyes and the shapes around me swirl. I fall to my knees in the salty water, clutching my head. I can't think, see, or understand right now but one thing breaks through it all like a ray of light.  
  
I need Albert.  
  
He was the one who held me up and supported me when things were bad. Why do I feel this way now? Before, it wasn't this difficult. Hell, Albert came to my mind only a few times over the past ten years. It makes sense though; because everything is so hard, I need him to fall back on, like last time. With a big sigh, I flop back into the sand, allowing the water to soak through my clothes. The sun has warmed up the sand, making it feel like a warm blanket. For a few, short, minutes, I feel at peace and my worries are pulled to sea with the retreating waves. My eyelids feel heavy and the sand is too inviting. I find myself slowly loosing consciousness before the world fades from my eyes entirely.  
  
TBC  
  
Please review!!! 


	4. Is life always complicated?

Wow. It's been a long time and I was in a big funk. I'm not too sure what to do with this story, but I'm trying to keep it going! Have no fear, Foodons is here! I will get it going soon enough. Thanks to those who have reviewed.  
  
****************************  
  
Albert's POV  
  
My feet are moving as fast as they can go. I am desperate to find Kayla and speak to her. What I don't understand is why she's so sad. Her eyes have lost their gleam and joy, which makes me wonder. Then there's the fact that I haven't even heard one word about Chase. I would have thought that there would be some sign leading to him, like his loud mouth. Pie-tin looked confused, Kayla sad and Chase no where to be seen, something is definitely up and I intend to find out.  
  
As I run, I pass many people and different types of rooms. Most are kitchens and battle arenas for training, but I know Kayla is rarely near a battle. Shortly, I come to a long hallway with many doors on either side. I highly doubt she would be in one, since Kayla never liked being inside. I quickly pass through the hall, but I suddenly am running directly for a figure, which has stepped out of a room. Before I can stop myself, I go flying over them and onto the floor. With a loud moan, I sit upright and look behind me, "Sorry, I didn't see you-" I cut myself off, realizing who I am staring at, "Omelet?! Fried Ricer??!" I nearly shouted.  
  
"Omelet!"[Albert!] The cat-type Foodon exclaims and barrels into my arms. I wrap my arms unsurely around it as I watch Fried Ricer stand. He hasn't changed at all, if maybe fiercer.  
  
"Hey there Fried Ricer, how ya been?" I hear myself ask, still sitting.  
  
"Fried Ricer."[Fine, thank you.] He nods his head, or at least, what I think is his head. A thought clicks in; if Fried Ricer is here, then Chase is nearby. I suddenly feel like I'm torn in two between finding Kayla and meeting Chase. I should see Chase since he's my friend but Kayla was first on my list.  
  
"So do you know where Kayla might be?" I ask curiously, now pushing off the ground to tower over the Foodon.  
  
He nods, "Fried Ricer."[Come with me.] He begins to continue down the hall and I silently follow with Omelet in my arms. He leads me to a big metal door and opens it with a loud creak. Inside is a ladder, which he begins to climb. I'm beginning to wonder if he knows where he's going, but I make no complaints and climb up after him. It seems like a really long climb and after a while, I reach a point when I'm going to shout in protest when I notice Fried Ricer stopping his accent.  
  
Suddenly, the tunnel is filled with light and humid air. He climbs out and waits for me to follow before closing it with a loud slam and covering it up again. I look around and notice we're in a jungle. I remember this place from when I was walking to the main entrance. This must be an emergency escape route, but why would Kayla come to the jungle? Fried Ricer begins to move through the thick leaves and I have to run to catch up. We walk in silence, before I speak what's on my mind, "How do you know she's out here?"  
  
"Fried Ricer."[She comes out here often.] Is his solemn response. I decide not to speak anymore; something must be troubling Fried Ricer to be so worried and I have a bad feeling it has to do with Kayla. We cut through the jungle and soon, we are on a beach. It's a very beautiful sight, one that I could marvel at for hours if I wasn't looking for Kayla.  
  
Suddenly, Omelet struggles out of my arms and begins hopping towards something, "Omelet!!"[Kayla!!] She cries in alarm. I look ahead to see a figure lying half out of the water, head resting in the sand. But it's no ordinary figure, it's Kayla. Before I know what's going on, my feet are pushing against the sand and I'm running towards her. Fried Ricer is one step behind me, but not by much. Omelet reaches her first and I can see her desperately nudging the girl awake. In moments, I fall to my knees beside Kayla and take her into my arms with Fried Ricer kneeling next to me. She's soaking, but not cold and I frantically search for a pulse. With a sigh of relief, I find one. It's slow and steady, almost like she's sleeping. Still, I don't know for sure, and I need to see her awake to calm my fears, "Kayla? Kayla, wake up! Onegai!" I plead, shaking her slightly.  
  
Then, a miracle happens. Her chocolate eyes flutter open and she tries to focus her gaze on me, "Albert?" Her soft, groggy voice asks.  
  
Kayla's POV  
  
I'm in a dark room, there's nothing but black, and yet, it's so soothing to me. There are no troubles or worries bothering me here, I can just rest. But suddenly, I hear a voice. Someone's calling to me, "Kayla.." I hear it and slowly, my dark abode shatters into colors, "Kayla, wake up! Onegai!" It sounds so scared and fearful that I'm forced to open my eyes to see who's so worried about me. I see a blur before my eyes.  
  
Wait, there's a mop of sandy hair and I can make out two blue eyes that are filled with concern. I try to make out more but it's no use. Somehow, those eyes and hair are familiar and one word comes to mind. The one word I can voice, "Albert?"  
  
***************************  
  
Hmmmm. Another chapter done!!! Don't worry, I'll update sooner than before (for those who care) and I'll stop using POV's. I just needed to get the emotions across.  
  
TBC 


End file.
